nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Oceana State Law
The Oceana State Law is a Lovian law book and the official State Law of the state of Oceana. It's the Governor's task to write it or appoint somebody to do so. The former governor, Oos Wes Ilava, appointed Ben Opať, who has become the governor, to write it. Law Article 1: Oceana Act # Oceana is an indivisible Lovian state. # The State of Oceana is executively and legislatively governed by the Governor, chosen in State Elections, as described in the Constitution. # In the State of Oceana, the observance of the Constitution and the Federal Law, their supremacy and the laws shall be mandatory. # The State of Oceana is a democratic and social state, governed by the rule of law, in which human dignity, the citizens' rights and freedoms, the free development of human personality, justice and political pluralism represent supreme values, in the spirit of the democratic traditions of the Oceana people, and shall be guaranteed. # The State of Oceana shall be organized based on the principle of the separation and balance of powers within the framework of constitutional democracy. # The State of Oceana can, in order with the Constitution, enact its own laws, collected in the State Law. # The capital of Oceana is Hurbanova. Article 2: Monument Care Act # All monuments in the State of Oceana are administrated, registered, protected and kept for future generations by the Oceana State Monument Service. # The governor of Oceana can appoint someone to be the chairman of this service. # A building will only be taken from the list with high exception. For example, when it's not a very important building and it becomes too expensive or it needs to make room for something else, or when it's so damaged that it cannot be rebuild. Article 3: Building Rights Act # If a building is to be build in a neighborhood, the mayor must improve the building to be build there. # If a building is to be build in agrarian areas or forests, the governor should accept it to be build there. Environmental movements have more inspeak in this case than when it is going to be build in an already existing neighborhood. Article 4: City, Town and Hamlet Act # No person can found a city, town or hamlet without the permission of the acting Governor. # Neighborhoods can be found with the sole permission of the Mayor, but this permission can be declared of no account by the acting Governor if he or she considers the expansion of that town or city unnecessary and if he or she does not think that this expansion will contribute to the state's prosperity. Article 5: Mining Act # Nobody is allowed to start a mine of any kind without the permission of the Governor. # All mines must be build at least 3 kilometers away from cities or towns. # A mining organization can found a hamlet with the permission of the Governor. category:Law category:Oceana